1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with improved display performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, with the development of science and technology, display devices have been used more and more widely in various electronic products. Furthermore, with light, thin, short, small and portable trend of development of the electronic products, some flexible displays devices that are thin in thickness and flexible appear in the market, such as, a microcup electrophoretic display (EPD) device, a quick response-liquid powder display (QR-LPD) device and an electro-wetting display (EWD) device.
Take the microcup electrophoretic display device for example, which includes a plurality of microcup display units. Each of the microcup display units includes a solvent and a plurality of charged particles dispersed in the solvent. When the microcup electrophoretic display device is driven, a driving voltage that is applied may not only provide an electric field to the microcup display units that are required to drive, but also influence the microcup display units that are not required to drive and adjacent to the microcup display units that are required to drive. As such, the charged particles of the microcup display units that are not required to drive would move improperly. That is crosstalk phenomena. Consequently, grey scale is prone to changing improperly and images are prone to distortion, and thus display performance of the microcup electrophoretic display device may be degraded.
To avoid occurring the crosstalk phenomena between the microcup display units, generally, a distance between adjacent microcup display units should be increased, or a driving threshold voltage should be upgraded. However, a resolution of the microcup electrophoretic display device would be degraded with increasing the distance between adjacent microcup display units. In addition, a response speed of the microcup electrophoretic display device would be lowered with upgrading the driving threshold voltage.
Therefore, a new display device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.